Rue
by Catsareawesome24
Summary: Rue has won the 74th hunger games - but what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Rue**

"And the victor of the 74th annual hunger games, is rue!" I hear the announcement as I stand on top of the cornucopia, the mangled, bloody body of Cato lies beneath me. I have won the hunger games but I feel – numb. I am emotionless as I am lifted onto the train and, only when I am out of sight from the prying eyes of the capitol, the tears start running down my face. I eat my dinner on the train to the capitol in my room, readying myself for the victor's parade later this evening. As soon as I have finished my dinner, Meadow starlight, the woman who reaped my name, entered and trilled "Come on, come on, Rue, we have to get ready for the parade and interview!" I get off the train reluctantly, into a room where my stylists form around me, hugging me tightly. "Oh rue, we are so happy that you've won; now your dress is going to be long, green with multicoloured flowers sewn on! Only the best for our victor!" I nod and fake a smile, then get into my dress. They're right, it is beautiful, but nothing can make me feel really happy anymore, not after what I've been through, especially katniss' death. The stylists compliment their work and then I go out into the night, onto the carriage, on my way to the final interview.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wave to all the cheering people, pretending to be happy, but I am actually the complete opposite. After 20 minutes I arrive at the huge building where I will be interviewed, and am shocked when I see that my face is on a screen all around the building! I am so disgusted at the capitol and then i remember suddenly katniss' and peeta's deaths

Peeta's death

I was sitting in a tree, when I saw peeta limp toward a tree and try to climb it, failing to do so because of his injuries. Then Cato and The careers all came along, jeering at peeta, saying things like "where's Katniss now loverboy, do you think she can save you? I don't think so!" then Cato lifted peeta up and pinned him up against the tree, tying him to it with rope so he couldn't move. I knew that peeta was going to have a slow, painful death. Cato said "you first, clove", and clove shoved a knife painfully into his right leg. Then glimmer shot him in the arm with her bow and arrow, and Cato shoved his sword into peeta's other leg. Finally, Marvel speared him in his other arm, and they left, laughing. Peeta remained at the tree, all the blood drained from his face, and then collapsed. Shortly after i heard a cannon and the careers laughing from afar. Peeta was gone. Forever.

Katniss' death.

Katniss had left to blow up the food and then i heard the explosion. Then, the cannon went off and her face flashed up in the sky. After that, I mourned her, sobbing for hours, not caring whether the careers would hear me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Rue!"

Caesar Flickerman yells my name and I take a deep breath and step onto the stage, smiling, pretending to be delighted. "Hello, rue, victor of the 74th annual hunger games!"

"Yes, Caesar, I am delighted I have won the games."

"Well, I am sure you are going to love watching the video showing the best bits of the hunger games!"

Oh shit. I have been dreading this for ages. This video will show all the fights, disasters and deaths of my hunger games. I know I am not ready to view Katniss and peeta's deaths and thresh's too.

As the film plays, I try to fight back tears, but I fail, but I quickly wipe my eyes, trying not to let anybody notice.

After the video, Caesar begins to interview me.

"So, Rue, how did you feel when you were crowned victor in the games?"

"i was absolutely ecstatic! I am so looking forward to seeing my family again!"

The audience go "awwww" and I smile sweetly.

"So, Rue, do you agree with me when I say that your main strength is climbing?"

"Yes, if I couldn't climb, I probably wouldn't be here today!"

The interview goes on for about an hour, and then I am crowned by president snow. I smell blood on his breath, and am terrified of him.

After the interview, I retire to my bedroom, looking forward to tomorrow when I will see my family again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am on the train on the way back to district 11 and can barely contain my excitement. I see thresh's old room and feel a pang of sadness. I wish that the games wouldn't have ever become, and Thresh would still be alive, as would Katniss, Peeta and all the other tributes – even the careers probably wouldn't really want to murder people, but they just mask it with hatred and ruthlessness. As the train slowly slides to a stop, I rush to the door where I see my mum and my brothers and sisters. The doors slide open and I rush into their arms, safe again, at last.

**This story has now finished, but I may start a different one with the victors tour etc. So please follow me! I also have an open SYOT now, so please feel free to take part in it, whether you are a member of fan fiction or not!**


End file.
